A portable computing device (e.g., a mobile communication device, a tablet computer, or a laptop computer) may run applications to perform tasks. One application may allow the portable computing device to function as a remote control for an electronic device, such as a set top box device. The portable computing device running the remote control application may send a command to the set top box device to control what the set top box device sends to a display device (e.g., a television). When the command changes what is sent to the display device, the set top box device may implement the command by accessing a network to have selected media content sent to the set top box device so that the set top box device can send the selected media content to the display device.
The portable computing device may also allow users to access and display media content from the internet. When a user wants to share particular media content with others, the viewers may have to crowd around a small screen of the portable computing device or pass the portable computing device around and display the media content on the portable computing device multiple times.